New Maid?
by Hana-tachi
Summary: "Kalian semua tau 'kan si Hildegarde, the most talented maid in the Dunia Iblis? Nah, bagaimana kalau Hilda, diikuti Furuichi, Oga, dan tentunya Berubo bekerja sementara di Phantomhive Mansion? Lalu bertemu dengan Sebastian dan Ciel?" FICLET. OOC maybe. Sepertinya judul ga nyambung dgn ceritanya.
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE: INI FICLET.  
_  
HAHAHAAAA~~~ Fanfic (Ficlet) crossover saya yg pertamaa~! 8D Okeh, saya gila. Ehm, fanfic ini meng-cross my mind(?) pas lg RP-an sama tmn =w= Saya jadi Hilda, dia jadi Sebastian =w= Dan saya juga kepikiran, kalo Hilda sama Sebby itu demon, kalo di-pairingin gimanah~~? Nah, itulah, gw juga gatau :v #plok**

**Summary: "Kalian semua tau 'kan si Hildegarde, the most talented maid in the Dunia Iblis? Nah, bagaimana kalau Hilda, diikuti Furuichi, Oga, dan tentunya Berubo bekerja sementara di Phantomhive Mansion?" OOC maybe. Sepertinya judul ganyambung dgn ceritanya.**

**Note: Saya gatau kalo kasih OgaxHildaxSebastian. Ato mau cuma SebbyxHilda? Meh, terserah kalian deh. Vote aje vootteee~~~ Disini Oga ngomongnya GAUL, kalo Furuichi ngomongnya HALF GAUL (apaan nih xD) kalo chara laen ngomongnya SOPAN(?). Dah, itu aja ._.**

Hari ini hari Minggu, tidak ada sekolah. Pastinya Oga sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa ruang tengahnya. Berubo sedang tidur pulas di atas dadanya dan Hilda sedang pergi ke Dunia Iblis. Hilda bilang ada urusan penting, dan Oga hanya bisa menunggu di rumahnya. Dia melihat ke jam dindingnya, _'masih jam 1 aja...'_ Pikirnya.

Oga merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun menekan nomor-nomor yang ada, berhenti sebentar untuk mengingat nomor ponsel orang yang ingin di telfonnya. Setelah selesai menulis nomor-nomor itu, Oga langsung menekan tombol 'call' yang berwarna hijau itu. Ia pun menunggu sampai orang yang Ia telfon itu mengangkatnya. 'Klik,' akhirnya diangkat, terdengar suaranya berbicara _"moshi-moshi?" _dan suara itu milik...

"Furuichi! Lama banget lu ngangkatnya!" Oga beranjak dari sofa, dan tentunya berhati-hati karena Berubo sedang tidur.

_"Oh, gomen-gomen! Aku lagi lihat he- M-maksudku lagi lihat-lihat pemandangan dari jendela kamar! Hehehehe..." _

"Oh, _souka_. Ngomong-ngomong, lu bisa dateng 'ga?"

_"Kerumahmu? Wah, aku 'ga bisa, nih. 'Kan aku udah bilang, aku lagi lihat-lihat he- pemandangan indah di jendela kamarku!"_

"Che, ya udah, _sayonara_." Oga langsung menekan tombol 'end call' sebelum Furuichi berkata _sayonara_.

Oga berdiri untuk mengambil minuman di kulkas, dan tanpa sadar Ia menjatuhkan Berubo. Oga hanya bisa membeku dan berkeringat dingin. Ia sangat takut jika rumahnya hancur lebur lagi karena tangisannya, ditambah dengan listrik 12.000 voltnya. Bisa-bisa semuanya gosong sampai Hokkaido. Tapi ada yang aneh. Biasanya kalau Berubo itu akan langsung menangis jika jatuh, tapi kali ini Oga tidak mendengar suara apapun, bahkan tak ada suara tangisan sedikitpun.

Oga menengok kebelakang sedikit dan melihat sebuah perempuan berambut pirang sedang menggendong Berubo dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya untuk memengang _parasol_-nya yang berwarna merah muda itu. Perempuan itu pun mengangkat parasolnya, memperlihatkan sebuah mata berwarna hijau yang dingin tetapi indah.

"Hilda? Udah balik?"

"_Hai', tadaima._"

"Terus, kenapa dipanggil ke Dunia Iblis?"

"_Etto..._" Hilda pun menceritakan apa yang disampaikan Raja Iblis di Dunia Iblis.

"A-A-APAAA?! KITA AKAN KE LONDON!?" Hilda hanya mengangguk dengan tenangnya dan meminum tehnya.

"T-Tapi, gue 'kan 'ga bisa bahasa Inggris! Terus, kok pekerjaannya jadi pelayan juga!? Terus, kenapa harus di London?!" Oga berteriak lagi.

"Sabar Oga..." Furuichi sweat-drop. Yap, Furuichi pastinya akan ikut. Kalian sudah tau 'kan? Mereka 'kan satu _set_.

Oga terkejut saat Berubo menunjuk Hilda tawa dengan cerianya yang sangat khas.

"Ya, benar, _bocchama_..." Kata Hilda saat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh?" Oga memiringkan kepalanya dalam kebingungan. "Saya akan mengajarimu cara berbicara bahasa Inggris!" Hilda mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke Oga. Dan Oga hanya bisa berteriak, "TIDAAAK!"

"Dabu~! Dabu, da~" Berubo menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan ceria.

"Oke. Waktunya belajar. _Was_ dan _were_ itu digunakkan untuk..." Hilda pun mulai mengajari (menyiksa) Oga dengan payungnya. Kalau Furuichi... Dia tidak masalah kalau disiksa Hilda. Dia 'kan orang cabul a.k.a _Kimoichi_. Dia malah merasa kalau dia sedang di surga. Haduh, namanya juga Furuichi...

"Siapa yang akan bekerja disini nanti?" Ciel bertanya kepada Sebastian yang sedang menyeduhkan tehnya.

"Namanya Hilda, tuan muda. Katanya Ia akan membawa teman, anak, dan suaminya kesini." jawab Sebastian dengan sangat sopan.

"Kamu bilang si Hilda ini juga iblis, bukan?" kata Ciel yang sedang membolak-balik suatu kertas.

"Ya. Dia adalah pelayan wanita paling berbakat di dunia iblis."

"Hmm... _I see..._ Tunggu, kau bilang suami dan anak? Berarti dia sudah menikah?" Ciel berkata setelah Ia meminum tehnya.

"Tidak. Hilda dan suami, ya, bisa dikatakan suami, hanya orang tua angkat anak itu. Anak itu adalah anak bungsu dari Raja Iblis." Sebastian berkata.

"Anak bungsu Raja Iblis?"

"Ya, benar."

"Hmmm..." Ciel terlihat sedang berpikir sesuatu. Ia menaruh tangannya dibawah dagunya itu, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Pikirannya diganggu dengan suara ketukkan pintu. Pintu dibuka oleh Sebastian, dan terlihat Lau sedang berdiri disitu.

"Mereka sudah datang." Lau berkata.

Ciel pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti dengan Sebastian dibelakangnya. Ia turun dari tangga dan berjalan ke arah pintu besarnya. Pintu itu dibuka oleh Mey-Rin. Terlihat 3 orang dibalik pintu itu. 1 perempuan, 2 laki-laki, dan 1 bayi. Mata perempuan itu tertuju kepada Sebastian.

"_Long time no see, _Sebastian." Katanya.

"_Nagai wa mo minai,_ Hildegarde, atau, Hilda?" Sebastian tersenyum.

"Kalian... saling kenal?" semuanya terbelalak.

"HAA?!"

"Ehm. Namaku Hilda. Ini Oga Tatsumi, ini Furuichi Takayuki, dan ini... Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, atau Berubo biasa dipanggil. Atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Beelze. Dia anak bungsu Raja Iblis." jelas Hilda.

"Baik. _Follow me._" Kata Sebastian sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Hilda, kau kenal orang ini?" bisik Oga ke telinga Hilda.

"Tentu. Dia adalah _butler_ paling berbakat di Dunia Iblis. Maka dari itu, aku kenal dengannya. Aku pernah berduel dengannya di Dunia Iblis." Kata Hilda.

"D-Dia iblis juga!?" seru Furuichi.

"Apa ada masalah jika saya seorang iblis?" Sebastian tiba-tiba berkata.

"T-Tidak, tidak..."

Ciel terlihat sudah duduk rapi di sofa ruang tamu. Di meja ada teh yang terlihat masih hangat dan kue-kue yang lezat. Berubo yang melihat itu langsung berseru. Furuichi dan Oga ternganga melihat keluasan ruang ini. _'Ruangan ini saja sudah besar. Apa lagi kalau digabung!?'_ Seru mereka berdua dalam hati.

"Jadi... Kalian jadi bekerja disini 'kan?" Kata Ciel sambil meminum teh _barley_-nya.

"Ya."

**Kayaknya nanti bakal ada banyak bahasa inggris deh. Tapi tenaaangggg... lebih banyak bahasa Indonesia kok! XD Ehm, 'kan Indonesia selamanya~**

**Jadi, mau cuma Sebastian x Hilda ato OgaxHildaxSebastian? Terus si Ciel mau dipairingin ama Lamia ga? #dibunuhEn. Ato, ato, CielxLamiaxEn? Okeh, gw cerewet. Udah deh, minta pendapat aja~**

**Mind to review? owoa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, atashi no Kami!**

**Gueh gabakal sangkah(?) bakal dapet review! w(QAQw)**

**Sankyuu, _sankyuuuuuuuuu_** **buanget buat Soredemo Mizu yg udah menempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic saya dan me-review! A" Btw, di chapter ini, saya mulai menggila loh! Hati-hati! XD(?)**

**Yadah, silahkan dibacaaa~~~**

_"Jadi... Kalian jadi bekerja disini 'kan?" Kata Ciel sambil meminum teh barley-nya._

_"Ya."_

"Serius? Kalo gitu gue pulang deh." Kata Oga.

_**Brak!**_

Hilda memukul kepala Oga dengan parasolnya dan menariknya kembali ke sofa.

"Buat apaan 'ntuh?!"

"Untuk otakmu yang sudah menggila itu."

"_By the way_, apakah kalian sudah ingin menjalankan pekerjaan di... Uh... Phantomhive manor ini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Ya."

"Tidak—wadaw!"

"B-Baik... Jadi... Namamu, Hildegarde, _no_?" Tanya Ciel lagi.

"Ya, benar. Dan ini Oga Tatsumi, Takayuki Furuichi, dan Bocchama." Kata Hilda sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang disebutnya, kecuali Bocchama-nya itu. Karena dianggap tidak sopan jika menunjuk-nunjuk seorang... Kaisar.

"_Okay... Sebastian, take them to their room._" Kata Ciel pada Sebastian. Oga terlihat kebingungan saat mendengar Ciel. _'Teiku... zeemu... tsu.. z-zeiru... ruumu..?'_

"_Right._" Kata Sebastian dan menengok ke arah Hilda dkk. "_Watashi wa anata no heya ni anata o mite mimashou. Watashi ni shitagatsu._(Biarkan aku membawa Anda ke kamar Anda. Ikuti saya.)" Lanjutnya dengan berbicara bahasa Jepang. Sepertinya dia tau bahwa Oga tidak mengerti dan Oga terlihat kesal.

Sebastian pun berjalan ke atas tangga. Mereka pun mengikuti Sebastian, berjalan ke kamarnya. Sebastian berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Ia pun menengok ke arah Hilda dan yang lain.

"Ini kamar Oga-san dan Furuichi-san." Kata Sebastian.

"Akhirnyaaa! Gue bisa istirahat juga!" Kata Oga dengan senangnya. Seperti habis menyingkirkan Berubo dari dirinya itu.

"_But..._ Nanti Tuan Muda akan memanggil kalian untuk pekerjaan pertama kalian." Ujar Sebastian dengan senyumnya yang sangat misteriusnya itu.

"Eeeehhh... Tapi, tapi—WADAW! Baik..." Lagi-lagi Hilda memukul kepala Oga.

Setelah Oga, Furuichi, dan Berubo masuk ke kamar mereka, Sebastian mengantar Hilda ke kamarnya (A/N: BUKAN KE KAMAR SEBASTIAN! Nanti di yado—gajadi xD). Mereka berjalan diiringi oleh keheningan. Entah kenapa, Sebastian menjadi kesal karena terlalu hening. Muka Sebastian mengerut(?) karena saking kesalnya. Akhirnya Sebastian memecah keheningan itu. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pelayan Kaisar, Hildegarde?"

"Eh? Mengapa kau bertanya?" Tanya Hilda keheranan.

"Hanya... Penasaran." Ujar Sebastian.

"Hmmm... Biasa saja... Hanya... Sedikit merepotkan, menjaga Bocchama... Karena, ya... Bocchama masih bayi, jadi sulit merawatnya." Jawab Hilda pendek.

"_I see..._" Sebastian pun mengangguk.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kamar Hilda.

"Baik, ini kamar Anda, Hildegarde." Kata Sebastian sambil membungkuk.

"Hanya Hilda." Kata Hilda sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Hilda. Jika ada keperluan, panggil saja."

"Aku tidak memerlukanmu." Kata Hilda santai.

Sore itu...

"Kalau Hilda... bisa membantu Sebastian atau Meirin bersih-bersih rumah ini. Dan jika ada pekerjaan dari _Her Majesty_, kalian boleh ikut. Juga, terkadang _mansion_ ini suka diserang oleh keluarga lain, jadi kalian bisa melindungi rumah ini. _Understand?_" Jelas Ciel panjang lebar.

"_I—We understand._" Ujar Hilda.

"Apaan, anderseten, andersetun... Bosen tau gak gue?"

Hilda pun menendang kepala Oga dengan muka datar. "Baik..."

"C-Ciel-sama..." Suara perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar. Ciel menoleh ke belakangnya. "Oh, Meirin, Fin, Brad... Ada apa?"

"_A-Ano... _Bolehkah kami mengantar mereka keliling halaman rumah? Juga dalam rumah?" Tanya Fin.

"_Sure. Why not?_" Ujar Ciel sambil meminum tehnya.

"_Yay!_ Aku Meirin!"

"Aku Fin!"

"Panggil saja Brad."

"Ikut kami!" Ujar mereka.

"...Mereka gila." Ujar Furuichi dan Oga mengangguk setuju.

**PENDEK xDD**

**Akan kubuat smua chapter pendek. Tapi mungkin ada yang panjang... Yang penting aku bisa membuat ente-ente smua PUAS! XDDDD** **- Gila**

**Oke, jangan lupa review kayak Soredemo Mizu yg cantik unyu2~~ /jder**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ada apa dengannya... Apa dia sudah gila?" Ujarku kepada diri sendiri. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar dan langsung melempar diriku ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa menit, aku pun tertidur.**

Normal's POV

Ini sudah seminggu setelah Hilda dan kawan-kawan datang dan bekerja di Phantomhive Mansion. Pekerjaan dibagi-bagi. Hilda membantu Sebastian bekerja, Furuichi membantu Finnian, Bard, dan Meirin bekerja, dan Oga menjaga Pluto.

Tetapi. Hilda tidak mau hanya berduaan dengan Sebastian. Dan mungkin, karena kepintaran Sebastian, ia tahu. Sebastian selalu melihat ke arah Hilda saat membersihkan rumah. Hilda pun terganggu. Ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat, dan langsung pergi.

Kali ini, ia melakukannya lagi.

_'Oke... Sekarang bereskan lemari itu, membersihkan lantai, dan menata rapi meja itu...' _Batinnya. Hilda dengan gesit menyelesaikannya dalam hitungan menit, lalu seperti biasa berkata kepada Sebastian,

"Aku sudah selesaikan bagianku. _Now if you'll excuse me..._" Ujar Hilda seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tepat pada saat Hilda membuka pintu dengan tangan kananya, tangan kirinya dicegat oleh Sebastian. Hilda menengok ke belakang, mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hilda, mencoba untuk tidak terbata-bata, dan untungnya tidak.

"Kata kunci: _if._" Ujar Sebastian seraya membanting tutup pintu yang barusan dibuka Hilda. Ia menekan pintunya dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi Hilda.

"Kau. Sedang apa?" Tanya Hilda sambil menajamkan mata hijaunya itu.

"_Ah. _Aku hanya menggodamu." Senyumnya. _'Senyuman yang mengerikan,'_ batin Hilda.

Sebastian menarik wajah Hilda, wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tahu akan apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian, Hilda berusaha menampar Sebastian dengan tangan kirinya. Tetapi tepat sebelum tangannya itu mengenai pipinya, Sebastian menghentikan tangannya, menahannya, dan mengelusnya, membuat wajah Hilda dipenuhi dengan rasa terkejut. "_W-What the hell are you doing...?!_" Tanya Hilda.

"_Teasing you~_" Jawab Sebastian dengan santainya.

Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi dari bersentuhnya bibir mereka. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan pintu mengganggu mereka.

"_Sumimasen_!"

_'Suara Oga.' _Hilda mendesah lega. Wajahnya sekarang mungkin semerah rambut seorang karakter _Bleach _kesukaan Oga, yaitu Abarai Renji.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya merengut kesal. _'Dia mengganggu.' _Batinnya.

Sebastian melepaskan genggamannya, dan Hilda langsung membuka pintunya. Terlihatlah Oga disana berdiri, anehnya, tidak ada Berubo di pundaknya.

"Oga."

"Hm?" Oga menatap Hilda yang memanggilnya. _'Mukanya memerah?'_

"Bocchama dimana?" Tanya Hilda.

"Oh, dia sedang tidur di kamar. Aku menyuruh Furuichi agar tidak mengganggunya." Jelas Oga.

"Begitu. Ada perlu apa disini?" Tanya Hilda lagi.

"Oh ya. Sudah waktunya Berubo makan. Beri makan sana, gue males." Ujarnya sambil menguap.

"Baiklah. Gantikan aku membersihkan rumah." Ujar Hilda sambil berlari ke kamar Oga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Oga menatapnya. "Wah. Aneh. Biasanya dia nggak pernah mau ngasih makan Berubo." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menatap Sebastian. "Kau tau nggak, dia kenapa?" Tanya Oga kepada Sebastian, yang sedang memasang senyuman di mukanya.

"_Wakaranai*,_" Jawab Sebastian dengan santai.

Namanya Oga, pasti dia percaya. "Oh... Gitu ya. Ya udah, _arigatou nee!_" Oga pun berlari meninggalkan Sebastian, yang sedang ber-_sweat drop _ria(?).

"Katanya ia ingin membantu pekerjaanku... Tetapi, ia mengganggu. _He's annoying..._"

Kembali ke Oga. Ia berjalan dengan santainya ke arah dapur, seraya berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. "Sebastian itu mencurigakan..."

Hilda's POV

Oke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sebastian berlaku seperti itu. Aku juga tidak ingin tahu. Karena mungkin jawabannya sudah ada di kepalaku. Untung saja tadi Oga datang. Kalau tidak, dia pasti... Ah, sudah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tadi juga aneh. Kenapa aku tidak menendangnya? Tubuhku tadi serasa di... Kunci. Memangnya di dalam diriku ada lubang kunci? Tidak mungkin, bukan? Juga, bagian teranehnya..._ Kenapa aku tadi berdebar-debar?_

Suara pintu dibuka mengganggu pikiranku. Segera kulempar parasol-ku ke arah pintu, membuat seseorang berbaju _maid _terjatuh kaget.

"U-Uwaah!" Ujar orang itu.

Dilihat dari kacamata dan rambutnya... Ah, itu hanya Nona Meirin.

"N-Nona Hilda... Kenapa kau melempar parasol-mu?!" Tanya Meirin sambil berdiri.

"Itu... Hanya berjaga-jaga. _...Sorry._" Jawabku berbohong. Sebenarnya kukira itu Sebastian yang mencoba... Menggodaku lagi.

Kulihat Meirin mendesah. "Yah... Tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh ya, _dinner is ready._" Ujarnya.

"_Okay._" Jawabku seraya berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Aku berjalan keluar kamarku dengan Meirin di sebelahku. Meirin berjalan di belakangku, dan aku berjalan di depannya. ...Seperti sepasang _master _dan pelayan. Aku menoleh ke arah Meirin, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Berjalanlah di sebelahku." Perintahku.

"B-Baiklah..." Jawabnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusulku.

Perjalanan kami sangat mulus- maksudku sunyi. Padahal hanya 10 menit dari kamarku ke ruang makan, tetapi rasanya 1 jam. Dan aku sangat lega pada saat Meirin memecahkan kesunyian.

"Nona Hilda."

"Ya?"

"Apa ada masalah? Raut mukamu dari tadi sangat tidak enak dilihat. B-Bukannya aku mengejekmu! Hanya saja... Sepertinya Nona Hilda mempunyai masalah..."

Oke. Kutarik kembali ucapanku tentang kelegaan tadi.

"...Apa mukaku mudah dibaca?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jika ada masalah, _just tell me. I really don't mind._" Ujar Meirin.

Aku tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

Ia menggeleng, sesuai dugaanku. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan."

Aku pun menarik nafas panjang, lalu berhenti dan hersandar ke tembok yang ada di sebelahku. Walaupun tembok, tembok ini sangat nyaman.

Lalu aku mulai menceritakannya dari paling awal.

Sebastian's POV

"Hilda dan _maid _itu dimana, sih? Gue lapar. Bolehkan gue makan dulu?" Tanya sang 'ayah' dari Beelze-sama.

"_No._" Jawab _Young Master _dengan datar.

_Benar juga. Dimana dua perempuan itu?_

Aku pun mendekati tempat duduk _Young Master _dan bertanya, "_Can I search for those two, Young Master?_"

_Young Master _terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "_Of course._"

"_Thank you._"

Setelah itu, aku meletakan nampan yang kupegang di atas meja, lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar Meirin. Ya, walau aku sangat ingin ke kamar Hilda, tapi aku harus ke kamar Meirin dulu. Mungkin saja mereka mengobrol di sana. Maka dari itu, aku ke kamar Meirin dulu. Setelah sampai, aku mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

"_Miss Meirin, are you there?_" Tanyaku dengan logat inggrisku. Tidak ada jawaban. _'Tidak ada orang mungkin?'_

_Yeah, I know this is wrong, but... _Aku harus membuka pintunya sekarang juga. Pintu kamar Meirin pun kubuka, seperti yang kuduga, tidak ada orang sama sekali. _"So they're in Hilda's room, huh..." _Aku pun berjalan ke arah kamar Hilda. Dan tepat sebelum aku berbelok ke kamar Hilda, terdengar suaranya dan Meirin sedang berbicara. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Dia... sangat aneh. Kau tahu, _aura_ di sekitar dirinya sangat menyeramkan..." Ujar Hilda.

"Aura di sekitar Sebastian menyeramkan?"

Aku tersenyum licik mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka membicarakanku... Tidak, _Hilda_ membicarakanku...

"_Mitsuketa_...*"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oke. Akhirnya gue update. Silahkan langsung dibaca, silahkan silahkan lol. Ini bukan sate kambing orz**

* * *

**Aku tersenyum licik mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka membicarakanku... Tidak, _Hilda_ membicarakanku... Hah.**

**"**_**Mitsuketa***_**..."**

Sebastian's POV

Aku seperti merasa bangga terhadap diriku sendiri ketika melihat wajah takut sang Hildegarde (_and_ wajah kaget sang Meirin). Aku tersenyum licik, tetapi kelicikanku hanya terlihat oleh Hilda. Akupun berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu membungkuk. "_Miss Meirin, Young Master wishes you and miss Hilda to be present at the dinner."_ Ujarku kepada Meirin. Lalu aku memutar kepalaku dan tersenyum ke arah Hilda dan mengatakan: "_Hilda-san, anata wa akiraka ni watashi ga nani o imi suru no ka rikai shite, anatade wa nai nodesu ka?_" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"_Hai',_" Ujar mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Meirin pun berlalri ke ruang makan dan Hilda hanya berjalan santai. Akupun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba ia berkata, "kau jangan suka menguping percakapan orang lain, Sebastian." Ujarnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya. "Maafkan aku, Nona Hilda." Ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Panggil aku Hilda saja, Sebastian." Ujar Hilda sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku tersenyum, "baiklah, Hilda," ujarku. Ia hanya menatapku dan berputar badan lalu berjalan ke ruang makan sebagai jawaban.

Sesaatnya sampai di ruang makan (yang hanya berjalan kira-kira 30 detik), para tamu (a.k.a Hilda, 'Ayah' Beelze-sama, Belzee-sama sendiri dan temannya) langsung memakan makanan yang sudah dihidangkan. Setelah itu, karena hari sudah malam, mereka beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Aku pun menawarkan diriku untuk mengantarkan Hilda sampai ke kamarnya, pertamanya ia menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menerima tawaranku juga.

"Kenapa kau baik kepadaku?" Tanya Hilda saat aku mengantarkannya ke kamarnya.

"Karena..."

"Apa mungkin... Karena kau masih melihatku sebagai pacarmu?" Hilda menatapku.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya."

* * *

**OKE. GUE PERINGATIN LAGI YA. INI FICLET—MAXIMAL WORDSNYA ITU 1,024, MINIMALNYA ITU 64. GOMEN YA KALO PENDEK. NAMANYA JUGA FICLLET. AHAHAHAHA.**

**KUROSHITSUJI AND BEELZEBUB IS NOT MINE. LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
